In Your Eyes
by Fuyutsuki Kisaki
Summary: Mitsui, Rukawa x OCs. What effect will the girls have on the Shohoku team? No-yaoi, please R&R.


Disclaimer: All characters in Slam Dunk are fully owned by Dr. T. I only own the OCs.  
  
The story takes place at the beginning at the new academic year. Mr. Ryota Miyagi is the team captain now.  
  
I strongly advise the RukawaxHaruko fans not to read. In this story, Haruko is paired up with Sakuragi. No bias against anyone but I like seeing both of them together. They make such a great couple.  
  
The main characters are Mitsui and Rukawa. It is a mixture of humour, romance and angst. Things can get very depressed sometimes.  
  
I have used very simple English after all I am a technical student and I must admit that I am really bad in using adjectives and adverbs.  
  
In Your Eyes  
  
Chapter 1: The Return with an Unexpected Encounter  
  
Anzai-sensei stood quietly at the corner of the crowded stadium. It was the final game for Inter-Secondary level. His eyes never left the players from Tokyo. They were great as he agreed with the applause from the audience. It was a very extraordinary game. The leading team had two strong players. A double MVP and a non-Japanese MVP players.  
  
"Great!! Go for it Tokyo!" The crowd cheered as the Tokyo team won their opponent by 20 points ahead.  
  
Anzai-sensei was very pleased. It seemed that the spirit that was long forgotten had come back to Japan finally. He smiled and left as the referee announced the winner.  
  
"Your spirit still live until today, Fuyutsuki!" he murmered on the way out from the stadium.  
  
"I see great improvement. Is this genetic huh?! I am glad that we would have some great players joining very soon. Thanks, Fuyutsuki. You do bless us from the paradise you are at now. I am relieved that your spirit did not die with your death." He said to himself looking up into the blue sky. The city was warm and charming with beautiful sunlight radiating from the sky. It seemed the sun too agreed with Anzai-sensei. The next academic year would be a promising one.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, Mitchy! Wanna join us after school? We are going to a new coffee shop." Sakuragi shouted from the end of the corridor when he saw Mitsui passing by.  
  
"Huh?! I am not interested. I wanna do more practice after class," replied Mitsui in a very annoyed manner.  
  
"Yo, man! Give yourself a break!" Said the tensai as he approached the previous MVP and put his arm over Mitchy's shoulder.  
  
"That is true, Mitchy." Here came Youhei. "You should enjoy a bit before the training begins, ya know?"  
  
"Come on! That shop is really good! They even offer 20% discount for Shohoku students. Other schoolsonly get 10%!! We have privilege, we should go." Sakuragi started his very own way of persuading his sempai.  
  
"......."  
  
"I would take that you have agreed. Ha! Ha!" See ya after school." With that the red-haired boy left.  
  
"Hey, wait! I didn't say- Duh!!!" It was useless to protest. Sakuragi was already out of sight.  
  
Mitsui sighed. Anyway, he did noticed that the tensai looked very happy today. Maybe Haruko had agreed to go out with him.congratulations, Sakuragi!  
  
********  
  
After class.  
  
Most of the students had left the classroom. There were only a few remained. Mostly were geeks that spent whole of their lifetime in front of books and knew nothing else. Mitsui paid no attention to them. He never got around with them either. In their eyes, he was always a gangster.  
  
Like Rukawa said, they were bunch of do'ahou. Books, books and books. A little appeared on his face when the picture of Rukawa teasing Sakuragi came across his mind. They really made Shohoku incredible.  
  
"Mitchy!!!" Well, without turning his head around, he could hear Sakuragi's loud shout from the corridor.  
  
No surprise, the tensai then popped his head from the door and laughed like a monkey, "Heheh.let's go. Miyagi and Ayako are coming too."  
  
"OK. Just let me get done with my books!"  
  
The basketball boys, the manageress and the Sakuragi-guntai then left school heading to their destination.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Rukawa headed to the basketball court right after school. He did not listen to the lectures much. He did not care at all.  
  
As he was getting nearer and nearer to the stadium, sounds of ball bouncing got louder and clearer.  
  
It must have been sempai or other members he thought. He did not expect them to start practicing during this hour. It was too early. The court was always empty before 2pm.  
  
He opened the entrance door. To his surprise, he saw a very good shot. A perfect way of dribbling. And the motion was excellent. In less than 3 seconds the ball dropped from the basket.  
  
"I did not know this court is occupied before the start of training." A monotone female voice broke the silence in the court. She did not look at him. Her back was still facing him and her eyes were on the basket.  
  
"........" He walked towards to the dressing room without saying much.  
  
*****  
  
It was her first day here. She was still the way she had been for 15 years. Nothing of her changed. It was only the environment that had changed. People usually got a bit over-excited when there was new comer. It was nothing usual for her if she had a new transferred classmate just after a few weeks of a new academic year.  
  
Looking at her class mates, she sometimes wondered if she was too outdated in the century. High-school life huh? The girls in her class had even begun a plan of finding a boyfriend! Naïve was the only word she could say. They never asked her to join them because they found her strange and abnormal. Yuki, her name was the only word that she had spoken from her mouth in the day. Besides, being rather unfriendly, she was extremely tall when compared to the average height of girls at her age. 175cm, it was far too much for a 15 years-old high school girl. Furthermore, immediately on that very day, her classmates started calling her the Extraordinary-Icecold Beauty. Few boys tried to approach her. She knew their intention. Childish and brainless brat were all she could say. She did not make any direct response but turned her head away from them. The boys were obviously mad and upset. She did not care. They would never understand her. Throughout her whole life, she only had one friend, the best one she could never ask for in her pathetic life. It was a pity that they were not in the same class.  
  
Her instinct told her she should practice today. Her spirit and love for basketball were still burning within her. They drove her to the basketball court right after school.  
  
She never expect someone would practice at such early hour not until a tall guy stepped into the court.  
  
"I did not know this court is occupied before the start of training." She acknowledged his presence in her monotone manner.  
  
There was no response. It seemed the boy ignored her too. Good, then this would mean that she should stop practicing and leave. Without second thought, she put her ball into her bag and stepped out of the court.  
  
Maybe she should practice with her best friend next time. She could tell whether or not her skill had improved.  
  
** After changing, Rukawa headed straight to the court. She was gone. The court was silent as it used to be. He did not pay any attention to anyone afterall. With that he began his practice.  
  
But the motion of the girl still rewinded in his mind. He did not see her face. He would not care how she would look. He must agree with himself that her skill was great. Perhaps, he could learn the way she played too.  
  
**  
  
On the street, the basketball gang and Sakuragi-guntai were happily talking about girls and computer games.  
  
"No! Please let me go, please." A loud sobbing female voice caught their attention. She was begging a group of boys to let her go.  
  
"Hanamichi-kun, over there! The gangsters are bullying that girl over there!!" Haruko was a bit scared that the girl would get hurt. She then stood nearer to Sakuragi.  
  
"Damn those people!" Youhei was very upset. Even though they fought, they would never bully a lady. The poor girl was shivering with tears falling down from her face.  
  
"We should help that girl." Sakuragi continued, clutching his fists.  
  
"Sakuragi, don't get too mad. We have promised not to fight again!" Mitsui did not feel like getting into this kind of gangster problem again but he knew they could not just leave the girl there.instaed of being too emotional, they should think of a rational approach. "Maybe we should ask someone else for help."  
  
"Hey, wait! I don't think that girl needs our help anymore. Look! There is a hero coming to the rescue." Youhei said pointing at the 'hero'. All of them then turned their eyes on the 'hero'.  
  
"Hey, it is not a hero, but a heroine!" Sauichiro screamed.  
  
"It's a girl! A very tall girl! And she has a great body!" exclaimed Ookusu.  
  
"Ya, ya! Too bad that we can't see her face." Sauichiro agreed.  
  
There stood another girl, around their age, wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of stone-washed blue jeans, with a bokken (wooden sword) in her left hand. Her purplish hair was tied up in a pony tail and with a cap on it which then prevented most of the people from getting a view of her face  
  
"Let her go." She ordered.  
  
"Sugoi!! See what we have got here! Hey, guys! This one is very very good." Said a skinny guy, trying to touch her face but missed it as she rapidly turned her face away from him.  
  
"I think she bites. You better be careful, man! Ha! Ha!" laughed another fat brat.  
  
"Go now and I would assume nothing has happened. Don't upset me."  
  
"Well, well, lady. What if we don't feel like leaving huh?? What can you do if I WANT to upset you?? Ha!!" the skinny guy teased her again.  
  
"I will make you sorry that you are born."  
  
Across the street, the Shohoku boys and girls were getting a little worried for that young lady.  
  
"Well, I think we should GET some help!" Ayako turned to Miyagi, pulling his sleeves. She certainly did not feel good about this.  
  
"I don't like this either. But I think the lady over there could handle it herself. If she needs help, she should have started shouting now." Mitsui took a glance at his friends before returning his sight on the show.  
  
"Oh, no!" Haruko screamed, hands covering her mouth. "The guy is bleeding! She just..just knocked him on his head with the bokken!"  
  
"See, I've told you."  
  
"But, Mitsui-sempai--" before Haruko could finish her word, the lady interpreted without turning her face to them, "Hey, nine of you over there! If you don't want to get into trouble, get lost now! I already have enough to settle here. I don't have time to save your asses!"  
  
The Shohoku gang was a bit mad about the rude way she spoke but she was right. She did not have enough hand to save them from any trouble.  
  
"We better leave now. She really does not need our help at all!" Mitsui moved on, pulling his friends with him.  
  
"But---"  
  
"Let's go, Aya-chan. As Mitsui has said she does not need any help!" Miyagi grabbed Ayako and followed the group to the coffee shop.  
  
***** "Ok, girls. Let's warm up. We will--" all the girls were shocked when the door of the basketball court was suddenly opened. Then they saw a few boys coming in, all dressed up for training.  
  
Yuki was not very happy with this. She was not informed that the court was booked today.  
  
"It looks we have visitors today."  
  
Most of the boys were surprised and amazed by the presence of girls, especially pretty girls in the court.  
  
Yuki scanned through all the boys including the two girls whom she guessed were the manageress of the team. Short, tall, annoying, silly, brainless and stupid were all the description came to her mind when she moved her sight from one to another.  
  
The boys felt very happy to see the pretty girl approach them but soon moment of joy turned into discomfort when they found the girl looking at them. Some of the boys were shy and dropped their heads down. Even Haruko was a little shocked to see this girl. She had to admit she was attractive but she did not look very friendly though.  
  
She continued her scanning. But then a pair of eyes caught her attention. So, it was him that day.  
  
Rukawa was emotionless as usual while the others were jumping happily like idiots when they saw the girls. However, he felt someone's eyes on him. He looked up and met hers with his. So, it was her.  
  
"Errr, I am Ayako, the manageress of the Shohoku team. Well, err..nice to meet you!" Ayako thought it was better to broke the deadly silent moment.  
  
"Hairaba. Hairaba Yuki, the team leader of Shohoku Girls Basketball Team. Dozo yoroshiku." Her voice still sounded ice-cold though she had spoken more than she had to. She thought she still needed to pay a little respect to the sempai here.  
  
"Dozo yoroshiku, Yuki-chan. My name is Ryota Miyagi, the team captain. This is our second manageress, Haruko. Well, let me introduce my teammates to you. This is Mitsui."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Yuki." Mitsui did not think he should add the -chan after her name.  
  
She nodded as acknowledgement as Miyagi continued his introduction session.  
  
"This is Rukawa. He is--"  
  
"Well, I think that's enough." She turned away.  
  
Everyone in the boys basketball team was completely speechless when she just walked away like that.  
  
"Feel free to meet my girls if you wish. I don't see the need to introduce them to you boys." The girls team were embarrassed when they heard their leader saying this.  
  
"Hey, you there--"  
  
"Please don't, Hanamichi-kun. I think this is good enough." Haruko sensed the girl's unfriendliness now.  
  
Yuki walked to the resting bench and sat down. Her monotone voice was then heard again by the poor team, "maybe we should have a little discussion before we start fighting for the court."  
  
"The court is not yours." A voice from behind brought all the people jumped to their feet. It was Rukawa. Obviuosly he did not feel good when their training session was delayed.  
  
"I didn't say it WAS mine." She replied in a even more emotionless tone.  
  
"You are acting as it was."  
  
All the people in the court sweatdropped as if a war was about to begin.  
  
"Err.guys and gals. Perhaps we should discuss this." Ayako said to the tall girl forcing a smile on her face, hoping her junior won't not continue having argument with this new girls team's captain.  
  
"Is there any problem here?"  
  
"Anzai-sensei, it is good that you are here." Mitsui was absolutely happy that Anzai-sensei was going to save their day.  
  
"Oh, Hairaba."  
  
"Konichiwa, Anzai-sensei." She bowed at the old man. The rest of the people sweatdropped again.  
  
"What?! She knows Anzai-sensei! Mitchy, why don't you tell us this early?" Sakuragi yelled at Mitsui.  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Sorry, boys. I forgot to tell you that she is a student transferred from Tokyo Girls' Secondary. She will lead the girls team this year and hopefully next year."  
  
"WHAT?!" Sakuragi was not expecting this from Anzai-sensei. He always thought the girl was bluffing about her being the captain of the team.  
  
"Anzai-sensei, Kisaki-chan can't be with us today. She has some personal matter to settle. I apologize on her behalf." She bowed again to the coach.  
  
"It is alright. I understand her position." The coach smiled at the young girl.  
  
"Anzai-sensei, excuse me but who is Kisaki??" Ayako was curious when they all heard there would be another strange girl (whom they all assumed) joining the girls team.  
  
"Oops! I guess I didn't tell you again that there will be another third year student joining the girls' team. She is the second in charge for the girls and strategy planner for both the teams."  
  
"What???" It was Sakuragi again. "It is more than enough that we have a pair of kitsunes here!" he yelled pointing at Rukawa and Yuki. "We don't need a third one."  
  
Yuki didn't get mad by the nickname given by Sakuragi but instead she just said a single which then got Sakuragi really angry.  
  
"BRAINLESS!" she sighed.  
  
"YOU- you are really lucky that I, The Tensai don't beat woman." But everyone thought it was rather an excuse. Sakuragi did not quarrel with this strange girl basically because Haruko was there with him. (-_-||)  
  
"Ok. I think it is time to arrange a new timetable for the team," finally Anzai-sensei spoke out.  
  
After a series of long argument and disagreement, it was finall agreed that the boys' team would played indoor and the girls' outdoor for two days and then they swapped once two days.  
  
**  
  
"Hey, Sakuragi!" Youhei and his gang called him from the court entrance door.  
  
"Yo, Youhei! What brings you guys here??"  
  
"I heard there is a very pretty girl in the girls' team. Come here and take a look at her!" Ookusu was excited to see this girl.  
  
"She is not very pretty afterall. I think Haruko-chan is the prettiest girl in Shohoku. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Sakuragi laughed happily when he thought of his lovely Haruko-chan.  
  
"She is just another kitsune, cheh!"  
  
"Alright, don't get too mad. We are just here to see her. That's all."  
  
"Here she is. The one in blue shirt and white pants coming out from the dressing room. Nothing special compared to Haruko-chan." Sakuragi pointed at the tall girl passing in front of his friends.  
  
"Wow! She is pretty isn't it, Youhei! Hey, girl! Welcome to Shohoku." Sauichiro whistled at her.  
  
She dropped them a rude greeting---brainless, then headed towards the outdoor court.  
  
"See, she is a kitsune just like Rukawa!" Sakuragi folded his arms and said.  
  
***` Yuki hurried to the field as she was already late for the training. On her way, she saw a female figure approaching.  
  
"Kisaki!!!" She ran to her friend. "I thought you said you won't be able to make it until next week."  
  
Her friend gave her a smile. "I have it done earlier so that I can join the team as soon as possible. By the way, where is Anzai-sensei?"  
  
"Inside the indoor court."  
  
"I will join the training later after I have spoken to Anzai-sensei."  
  
"I will accompany you there."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Both the girls went into the court. Most of the boys stopped their training when they saw another tall girl came into the court. She was different from the icecold beauty. But she was not very very friend like Haruko or Ayako. They could tell whether or not she was smiling at them.  
  
"Hey, Captain! We have visitor again!" shouted one of the junior.  
  
Kisaki knew all the eyes were on her. But it did not matter. All she wanted was to spoke to Anzai-sensei.  
  
"Kisaki-chan, you are back! Welcome back!"  
  
"Kisaki?? Welcome back?! What does it mean? Is she a former student of Shohoku? Hey, Mitchy! She is a third year too! You should have known her!!" Miyagi was totally confused by the conversation between the new girl and their coach.  
  
Kisaki did not give nay warm response to Anzai-sensei but instead her head was down. Maybe he was being a little too sensitive, Mitsui caught a trace of guilt in her eyes as she brought her head down.  
  
Everyone including Yuki was shocked when the new girl went on bended knees in front of Anzai-sensei.  
  
Silence.  
  
****` Her guilt overcame her joy to meet the coach when she finally saw Anzai- sensei sitting on the resting bench. She could not even look directly into the sensei's eyes. She felt ashamed. She was so wrong for so many years. If it was Anzai-sensei, she won't be here in Japan. In Shohoku.  
  
"I am sorry, sensei. I know it is too late but I am back to Japan from now on. Please forgive me." All she could ask for was forgiveness. She was very ashamed and troubled by thesilliness, stupidity and stubbornness that she had carried along all the years before.  
  
Anzai-sensei put on a friendly smile, trying to ask the girl to stand up again. "It is good that you are back here, Kisaki-chan. Stand up. There is nothing to be forgiven. You have done nothing wrong."  
  
"Domo arigatou. I still think that there is a need for apology." With that she stood up. Looking at Anzai-sensei, she declared her dedication, "I promised sensei that I would do whatever I can to help Shohoku to win the Inter-High. No matter what it takes."  
  
"That's good enough. I believe in your determination. Now, you can go and change. I want you to meet my team."  
  
"Aye. I will be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok, boys. Resume your training."  
  
"Hai, sensei."  
  
While most of the people looked dumb-headed. Something came across Youhei's mind.  
  
"Sakuragi, don't you think she looks a little familiar? Have we met her somewhere, huh?" Youhei was sure that they had met the girl. But where and when? He could not remember.  
  
"Haruko-chan, have we met her somewhere?" Ayako sat down on the bench and turned to Haruko.  
  
"I think so."  
  
~to be continued~  
  
`*********************************************************************` Dear minna,  
  
I have squeezed my brain hard thinking of names for the OCs. They do carry specific meanings.  
  
Haibara = This is the last name of Haibara Ai in Detective Conan. I use this as one of my OCs last name because the kanji itself means grey. Not a very happy colour though, too much sorrow.  
  
Yuki =Snow in Japanese and Chinese.  
  
Fuyutsuki = this name is composed of two kanji. Fuyu means winter in Japaense and Chinese. Tsuki means moon. This name is also used by Fuyutsuki- sensei in GTO. I love this name so much that I have decided to use it as my pen-name. Anway, just to make things clear, I am NOT the Fuyutsuki Kisaki in this story (though I wish I was sometimes T_T). Use it simply because I love the name.  
  
Kisaki =its kanji means the wife of a princess and it is pronounced as FEI in Mandarin. Mouri Ran's (Detective Conan) mother first name.  
  
What do you think?? Please R&R.  
  
Owari, Fuyutsuki 


End file.
